Last Year! MWPP!
by MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck
Summary: An MWPP fic, my first! It's the last year of the marauders! Will they have enough time to prank Severus? Will they spend every night in detention? HMmmMMMM......plz read and review! flames are used to light my bunsen burner!


A/N: I want things to go back to the way they were before, but they can't so here goes. It's an MWPP fic btw.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I do wish I owned Sirius. Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Anything you don't is mine. Understand?? GOOD!

**Last Year**

Mena Scriptor arrived at platform nine and three-quarters at nine o' clock in the morning. She was very pretty, and had many admirers who were all chased away by her boyfriend of seven years. He was very jealous. She was tall and slim with pale fair skin, ruby red lips, and an athletic build from being a keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for six years. She had long, wavy caramel colored hair, with blonde highlights that fell to her waist, and icy blue eyes, with such intensity, that they could freeze you to your very soul. She was also a metamorphmagus, which added to some very fun times.

She knew she was two hours early, but she had planned it that way. Still, there were many people on the platform already. She looked around platform nine and three-quarters; she was not only looking for her friends, but absorbing everything, the look, the commotion, and the feel of the platform. You see, this was to be her last year at Hogwarts, and she was very sad. When she didn't spot any of her friends she sat down on her trunk to wait. She didn't know how long she was sitting there before a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," said a voice that she recognized very well.

"Hmmm… could it be………Sirius!" she said turning around slowly.

She was not surprised to be looking up into his dark, deep black eyes. He had his long black hair put into his usual ponytail, with those ever escaping few front pieces which hung in his eyes. He was tall, and looked athletic, not surprising seeing as he was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had a casual elegance, and most of the girls at Hogwarts chasing after him, but Mena was the one who had caught his attention.

"How did you know," he said teasingly.

"Well, you've only done that every year for the past six years."

"Come here," he said pulling her close.

"I can't believe it's almost over," she said looking up at him, and trying to conceal tears.

"It's okay, but don't cry. You're going to need to be strong if we're going to continue pranking Snape all year! Of course we'll need to enlist the help of Peter, Remus, Megara, Lily and James."

"Yes, of course we will. It's going to be so much fun this year!" said Mena, then suddenly her eyes lit up, "Look there's old Snivellus himself!"

"Where?" said Sirius suddenly turning around, he was excited that he would get to mess with Snivellus before term even began.

"Shall we play a trick on him?" said Mena looking incredibly devilish.

"Yes, now what do you have in mind. Will it involve changing your appearance?" said Sirius suddenly even happier than before.

"Yes, now wait here and I'll be right back." she said suddenly heading for the girls toilet.

Sirius waited, and a few minutes later from the bathroom, emerged a girl with tan skin, long straight jet-black hair, and green eyes. She was tall, slim and had a glint of mischief apparent in her eyes. She walked gracefully past Sirius winking at him to make sure he knew it was her, (like he didn't have his suspicions).

_'She did a great job,'_ he thought to himself_ 'this should be fun!'_

Mena walked over to where a greasy looking boy was standing. He had long, stringy, oily black hair, dark eyes, and a hook nose. He was of average height, slim, and very pale. He was talking to a boy with long silver blonde hair that went past his shoulders; this boy though wore his in a ponytail. He was tall and athletically built, for he was the Slytherin seeker, and had very pale skin, blue eyes.

_'Lucius Malfoy,'_ thought Sirius hatefully. He sat and watched though as Lucius noticed Mena.

Lucius Malfoy was very bored, sitting there and pretending to listen to Severus Snape was incredibly dull. He was looking past Snape's shoulder, and suddenly saw a gorgeous girl approaching them. He had never seen her before, and wondered what house she was in. She tapped on Snape's shoulder to get his attention, and instantly he turned around. Lucius went and stood by him as well.

"Hello," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, trying to use his Malfoy charm to win her over.

"Hi," she said shyly looking at both of them.

"Hello," said Severus, finally remembering how to talk.

"Now who are you, and how come we've never met?"

"Of course," she said her green eyes twinkling, "My name is Mya Wizensaier, I'm a seventh year, and in Ravenclaw. We've probably never met, because I just transferred from Beauxbatons."

"I am Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin seventh year."

"And I am Severus Snape. I am also a seventh year, and also in Slytherin. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes it's a pleasure to make yours as well," she said trying to keep a straight face.

She then spied two furious looking Slytherin's out of the corner of her eye. To be more precise it was Narcissa Black (Sirius' most hated cousin), and her best friend Tessa Lestrange. They were coming rapidly towards where she and the two boys were standing.

"What are you doing flirting with my boyfriend!" shrieked Narcissa furiously.

"Yea! And even talking to my Sevvy!" said Tessa.

"Well, I do believe they were the ones doing the flirting, so you may want to straighten this out with them. Ta boys!" she said and then walked away gracefully back towards the girls toilets.

When she got back to where Sirius was, she saw that her best friend Megara was already there. See, she had met Sirius through Megara. Megara was a Gryffindor chaser, among other things, and had thought that Sirius and Mena would make the cutest couple. So, in their second year after a Quidditch match, she had introduced them.

Megara had been going out with James, the Gryffindor seeker, at the time, but that relationship had been ended at the beginning of their fourth year. Megara had discovered in a rather sneaky way that James was cheating on her. See, Megara was cursed with the skill of mind-reading, along with being a metamorphmagus, but nobody except for Mena knew this. She had read James' thoughts every time certain girls walked by, and knew he liked Lily. So, one day she morphed into looking like Lily, and in the dark, went to find James. She then found out, that he and Lily were going out as well, she was so distraught, she went back to her room, and cried until she fell asleep. The next night, she went, as herself, and broke up with him. This was when she fell into the arms of Remus Lupin, literally. She was crying, and trying to run down the stairs at the same time, she tripped, and Remus caught her. They talked, and ever since that night, they were together.

Remus was the sweetest person, he was Meg's white knight, her hero, and he always managed to save her when she got into trouble. She knew that his disappearances were odd, but they had a pattern. How could she be mad at him though, when he so often risked his skin to save hers? So, she never questioned him on the nature of his disappearances, because she trusted that when he was ready he would tell her. Her only problem was that he wasn't James.

Mena ran up to Meg and enveloped her in a hug. Meg was confused, because she of course didn't know who it was. She noticed Sirius looking at this "stranger" how he looked at Mena. She began to wonder what was going on. Mena looked at Meg's face, and started to laugh. She hugged Sirius, whispered something in his ear, kissed him and left. Meg noticed that Sirius had an ungodly glint in his eye, and she was fuming. However, instead of reading their minds, she was just being stupid, and wondered.

"Sirius, who was that?" she asked trying to sound calm.

"That was just a _good _friend of mine," he said smiling and angering Meg.

"What about Mena?"

"Hmmm….Oh yeah, her," Sirius said "what am I going to do about her."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" screamed Meg, drawing some odd stares.

"Yes, well with that girl there, I don't really need Mena anymore."

"Well, here comes Mena, so if you don't tell her, I will."

"Ok then, go ahead," said Sirius smiling like a rogue.

"MEG!!! OMG!!! It seems like forever since I last saw you!" said Mena.

"OMG!!! I know, Mena, I haven't seen you since Saturday, but I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Mena, trying hard to be the picture of ignorance.

"Before you got here, Sirius flirted, and kissed this other girl, who even had the gall to hug me!"

"I know, and its fine with me, I mean Sirius can do what he wants, I don't own him."

"So it's okay with you?" Meg said incredulously.

"Yuppers."

"Meg, we need to tell you something," said Sirius, moving closer to Mena, and looking down at her, "It was Mena! She was morphed, because we were playing a joke on our favorite sleaze balls."

"I never even thought that it could've been you, and I read minds!"

"I know, I'm good," said Mena laughing.

Then suddenly Sirius yelled out "Oy! James! Remus! Over Here!"

Remus' eyes lit up when he saw Megara standing slightly behind Sirius, however they dimmed when she noticed her watery eyes; she had never quite gotten over James' infidelity. He wished that she would resign herself to it, and love him fully, because Remus knew that she still secretly harbored feelings for James. He knew however, that no other girl would put up with his disappearances, or be so nice and sweet to him, so he put up with it, and said nothing about it, although it hurt him to be second best in her heart. It troubled him greatly that he she would never love him the way she had loved James. However, he was happy to see the three, because it had been a long, lonely summer.

James was also happy to see them, but his eyes clouded over when he noticed that Sirius not only excluded Lily, but that when he put his arm around her, they all suddenly seemed angry. These were his best friends shouldn't they be happy for him? He thought so at least, but he forgot that Megara was part of this group of best friends. He also didn't notice the tears forming in her eyes, which everyone else did. He however soon began to think of the pranks they would pull, and suddenly became happy.

Lily was in fact the least happy to see the smiling group of friends. Sure, they were nice to her, but she could tell that most of them didn't want her in the group. They were only nice to her, because they all loved James, but she knew that in reality they were all on Meg's side. Particularly Mena and Remus, Remus had rescued Meg, and Mena was her best friend. Sirius was James' best friend, but he didn't like what James had done, and Peter was oblivious.

Then the train bell rang, and they all went to find compartments, James and Lily sharing one with Peter, because he was the only one who liked Lily, and Sirius, Mena, Meg, and Remus sharing another. Peter of course had been ordered to make Lily miserable when James wasn't looking. This was going to be a fun train ride.


End file.
